


No So Innocent Touches

by Lady_Phenyx



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, Guardian Orgy, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has noticed the Guardians touch each other a lot. Well, families do that, right? He's just interpreting them wrong...right?</p><p>Or the one in which the Guardians attempt to be subtle about seducing Jack, eventually have to spell it out for him, and consensual sex is had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No So Innocent Touches

It started with the touching.

Jack didn't think much of it at first – families touched each other a lot, didn't they? At least, the ones he'd watched longingly had, not so much the ones he'd wanted nothing to do with. And the Guardians were like a family, weren't they? He'd noticed during that wonderful/awful Easter just how often the Guardians touched each other, how quick they were to go for physical contact – and that was after they claimed to have been drifting apart from each other.

So if they were including him in that touching now, he wasn't going to say no.

Except...sometimes, he was reacting to those innocent touches with reactions that were far from innocent. More than once he'd had to flee and go find a glacial pool before anyone could notice.

Even for a winter spirit, those were _cold_. 

It was like they were trying to drive him _crazy_. But they couldn't be doing it on purpose, could they? He had to be taking all those touches wrong. They were trying to be his family now, he was just going to have to control his stupid hair-trigger body, with its stupid touch deprivation that made every touch more intense than it should have been, better. If they found out how he was reacting...there was no way they would keep touching him if they knew, and he didn't want them to stop.

He kept reminding himself of that as he dove in for a landing at the Pole, dropping down onto the balcony North had added for the flyers. He'd meant to add it before, North had protested, but then the visits had dropped off...

Either way, it was nice to know there was a door at the Pole that was never going to be locked to him. Grinning, Jack slipped through the door and dodged and wove his way through the workshop to meet the others. 

The other Guardians were gathered in the new movie room, one Phil had helpfully outfitted after hearing Jack teasing the Guardians on their lack of knowledge on current culture.

Now, in addition to the monthly meetings, there were monthly movie nights, with Jack the self-proclaimed 'King of the Remote'. They'd let him get away with that since he'd been the only one who knew how to use it.

In retrospect, it might have been a mistake. The power had gone to his head, and he spent most of the time hovering over everyone else, laughingly keeping it out of their reach.

At least they'd been able to switch off on who chose the movies. It was Tooth's turn this month, and Jack hurried toward the movie room, eager to see what she'd chosen and ready to take up his post in the rafters.

This time, though, North met him at the door of the movie room with a booming laugh and giant hug, plopping the smaller spirit down on the couch beside Bunny, who slung an arm over his shoulders before he'd caught his breath back from North's rib-cracker.

Deciding to forgo his usual shenanigans for cuddles, Jack settled down, laying his staff on the low table in front of the couch to get it out of the way.

 

Halfway through the movie, Jack couldn't have said what they were watching, let alone what it was about.

North and Bunny _kept touching him_.

It was all totally innocent, too, which just made his reaction worse. It was just...all that soft, rich, thick fur on one side, and North's body radiating heat on his other side, to start with, setting all his nerves on fire.

Then Bunny would stretch, and his leg would rub against Jack's, so firm and strong against Jack's thigh. Or North would reach across for a drink, rubbing against Jack's chest, hard enough he could feel his nipples perk at the contact, rubbed by his sweatshirt and the firm pressure of North's arm into definite interest, and he had to bite back a whimper.

It was little touches like that, constant, little, innocent touches, to shoulder or hip or thigh, and Jack's body was ready to explode. He buried his hands in his lap and hoped they didn't notice, wished he dared cool his blood to make it calm down – especially the blood headed southwards – but he just knew he'd give off a chill if he did, enough that the other two might notice.

 

As soon as the credits started to roll Jack shot out of his seat, ready to fly off and find a glacial pool to chuck himself into.

Fate apparently had other plans, as his feet tangled with North's. The larger man started to stand, throwing them both off balance. When North fell back into his seat he took Jack with him, and Jack landed astride one of North's legs.

Jack hissed in a breath, hands clutching at North's shirt. The secret was out now, and he could feel the frost flush traveling down his face, giving him away just as badly as the erection rubbing against North's thigh.

He braced himself for North to shove him away, for the angry words and accusations to fly. He started stuttering out apologies, trying to get up, when North's hands landed on his waist and ass.

The one on his ass gave a squeeze, driving him harder against North's leg, and he couldn't bite back the gasp it drove out of him.

He gaped up at North as a large thumb rubbed gentle circles on his back. “N-North?” he managed, cursing himself for stuttering even as his eyes went wide, staring up at North's face.

North's huge hands gave him another encouraging squeeze and Jack buried his face in North's chest, trying to bite back the gasps the rolling squeezing of that huge hand was drawing out of him.

“I...I thought we were...going to be a...family...” he gasped out, gripping North's shirt in a deathgrip. 

The others went silent at that confession, the hand on his ass going still, and he choked back the disappointed moan.

“...if that is what you want, then we'll stop now,” Tooth said quietly, taking to the air to hover at North's side, touching Jack's face gently when he turned it to face her, “but this is how we've always been. Sharing ourselves with each other, knowing each other's bodies as well as we know our own. We thought we had made our interest clear.”

Jack blinked for a few seconds, the last few months of touches suddenly taking on a new look with this information. “You...you mean...and...and I...I've been swimming in glacier pools for no good reason?”

There were light chuckles at that, and general relief before slim fingers were on Jack's face, soft lips pressed to his. He relaxed in North's grip, pressing back into Tooth's kiss eagerly as those hands rubbed circles on his hip and squeezed gently, rhythmically, even as Tooth mapped out his mouth with her tongue eagerly.

Sudden heat at his back was all the warning Jack got before large, furry hands were sliding under his hoodie, urging him back to lean against Bunny, and he gasped into Tooth's mouth as they slid over his chest, teasing cool flesh and pinching at stiff nipples, repeating the action when it made Jack squirm.

“We should move this to the floor,” Tooth said quietly, pulling away from Jack reluctantly. 

Jack couldn't quite bite back a moan as their heat left him, letting out a surprised yelp when he found himself yanked up and into Sandy's arms. The golden spirit gave Jack a sassy wink, making him laugh, before yanking him in by the hoodie strings for a kiss. 

The other Guardians moved cushions to the floor, adding the beanbag chairs and blankets to form a nest as Sandy worked on kissing their newest senseless.

Jack was glassy-eyed and covered in frost by the time Sandy lowered him to the nest, panting softly and frosting over harder as the other Guardians looked at him like starving humans at a feast.

Gentle hands pulled at his hoodie, more at his ancient trousers, and he shifted and wiggled to accommodate them, helping to pull them off. Suddenly unsure, he shifted in the pillows, hit with an urge to cover up again. He knew he was scrawny, wasn't considered attractive, and suddenly he was sure none of them could want him now that they could see just how skinny he was.

He forgot all his fears as four sets of hands descended upon his body, and in minutes the usually snarky, talkative winter spirit was reduced to wordless cries as the others focused on driving him mindless with pleasure.

He clutched at fur as strong arms surrounded him, wanting to return the pleasure he was being given. There was a chuckle in his ear and a nip to his shoulder, nuzzles following the small hurt. “Relax, Snowflake,” Bunny rumbled in his ear. “Just let us take care of you. You can return the favor another time.”

With that promise Jack let himself go boneless in their arms, letting them do with him as they pleased. He cried out as a mouth closed around his cock, back arching sharply. A glance down showed Sandy grinning, licking his lips before lavishing attention on Jack's cock again.

Tooth was nipping and biting at his neck, leaving little marks that were sure to bruise across his snow pale skin. She pressed against him, feathery light touches turning hard and leaving more little bruises, her hands so different from North's large ones, smooth hands verses his rough, calloused hands, and he arched into their hands and mouths, welcoming the marks they left.

He spread his legs as a tendril of dream sand teased between them, barely noticing as Sandy gestured, Bunny fumbling in his bandolier for a moment before tossing something to him.

A second later the tendrils wiggling against Jack were slick and he writhed in Bunny's arms as one squirmed inside, keening out his pleasure and want.

Even as more tendrils teased around the first, slowly working their way inside and slowly stretching him. Tooth was kissing him, running her small hands over the many marks she, North, and Bunny had left scattered over Jack's chest and shoulders, distracting him from the slight discomfort even as he squirmed into their hands for more. 

“I want your mouth,” she whispered. “I want to fuck your mouth as Bunny fucks you and Sandy sucks you off. Will you let us? May we have you?”

“Oh god,” was her answer, Jack bonelessly letting them pull him into Bunny's lap, squirming shamelessly against the hardness there that pressed up against him. Tooth fluttered up to kiss North, settling into his arms as they kissed. 

Jack could see the bulge in North's trousers as he stood and was rather relieved he wasn't being asked to take that tonight – he wasn't sure he _could_.

Then Sandy's sand slipped out of him and the narrow tip of Bunny's cock replaced it, and all thoughts were driven from his head as he was slowly lowered down onto Bunny, gasping and writhing the whole way.

It was so good, hot and solid and so, so full, and he gripped at Bunny's arms and ruff as he tried to regain his breath.

The others waited, giving him that moment to adjust, descending upon him when he smiled weakly. 

Sandy's mouth returned to his cock even as Bunny's claws dug into his hips, holding him still as Bunny thrust shallowly, slowly building up to long, slow, thorough thrusts that set every nerve aflame as he filled Jack so deeply it made him gasp and shudder with each tortuously slow stroke.

Tooth's hand tangled in his hair, urging him toward the junction of her legs. It took him a moment to find her folds under the feathers, hesitantly, almost worshipfully burying his face in the apex of her thighs.

She let him set his own pace, still kissing North even as she guided him, rocking gently against her with the rhythm of Bunny's steady thrusting. She felt him whimper, trying to push back against Bunny, and broke the kiss with North long enough to command, “Faster, Bunny, he wants it _faster_.”

“Do ya, Frostbite?” Bunny whispered in Jack's ear. “Do ya want me to go faster?”

Bunny grinned when Jack moaned, giving Tooth's leg a lick before biting down on Jack's shoulder, speeding up his thrusts as requested, Jack trying to match his pace as he sucked and licked at Tooth, letting her guide him. 

Jack plunged his tongue into Tooth, feeling her shudder as she came, burying his own scream in her body as his orgasm took him by surprise, overstimulated by feathers and fur and sand, more pleasure than he'd ever dreamed possible sending him over the edge.

He slumped against Bunny, exhausted, panting and eyes half lidded as he let Bunny nuzzle at him, snuggling back against him with a happy little noise as he recovered. Bunny seemed content for the moment to cuddle Jack while Tooth and Sandy attacked North, Sandy attaching himself eagerly to North's neglected cock as Tooth pulled on his beard and hair, directing him as he ate her out.

Purring softly, Bunny started grooming Jack's hair and he laughed softly, leaning back further into his embrace. 

This whole “Guardian” business came with all sorts of unexpected benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I started writing this for a prompt (Naughty Jar, Prompt: Family) before basically committing to writing a Guardians Marriage fic. Themes from this are probably going to show up in that story, not going to lie. It's going to be awhile before that's done, so here, enjoy some OT5 smut in the meantime. Consider this one a bit of practice before I get into outlining the Marriage one.


End file.
